


Creature Comforts

by Gulo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, secret wanking :x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: Jim comforts a fragile Spock. Just guys being dudes..... Set sometime during TOS. Fluff and angst without plot. Simple indulgence. Been a while, but fic happens.





	Creature Comforts

It wasn't a knock on the front door. It was a knock on the bathroom door. That's how Jim knew exactly who it was: it was Spock. He awoke from a deep sleep as fast as ever when something needed his attention, or in this case someone, and sitting up in bed he croaked, "Come." 

Spock drifted in, the bathroom door slid closed, and then he stood motionless and silent. 

"What's up, Spock? Lights to twenty-five per cent." Jim rubbed at his eyes, but concern was bringing his awareness back quickly. As the room lit, he peered curiously at the stiff form in front of him. Spock's face was downcast, his arms held at his sides. "Are you... are you sleepwalking?" 

Standing slowly so as not to disturb him, Jim got out of bed. Spock was clad in silk pajamas and Jim, feeling rather denuded in just his briefs, grabbed a robe to throw on himself. Jim approached, and still Spock stood silently, so he touched the Vulcan's elbow. "Are you alright?" 

The dark eyes flickered minutely, but it was not a sleeping motion. So he was awake. Strangely, this concerned Jim even more. "Are you feeling unwell? Do you need to go to sickbay? I can walk you down."

"No..."

"No to what?"

"I am fine enough to stay."

"Okay..." Jim's hand rubbed, then left Spock's elbow. "Do you need to talk about something?"

Again minutely, Spock shook his head. In his sleepy haze, Jim let out a nervous chuckle. "You just want my company."

No answer. Jim's laugh turned into a frown. For a moment they stood in silence and Jim suddenly felt very strange. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in a very long time: helpless. "Did you have a bad dream?" he said without thinking. 

Another shake of Spock's head. So Jim said, "You gotta help me out here..." and took both elbows this time, squeezing them. Spock stiffened, then, slowly, relaxed. Tight hands uncoiled, his shoulders slumped. His body seemed to be moving closer, closer in, until they met, and he leaned his weight against Jim's. It was a hug, of sorts. Jim tutted just slightly, drew him in at once, then lifted the Vulcan's arms to place them around his middle as was only proper, and returned the embrace with a warm squeeze. Spock didn't exactly melt into it, but gradually the stiffness continued to fade, the heat his body threw off cooled a little. Jim rocked him. And presently, he realized that Spock was sinking down now, until his sensitive ear was at Jim's chest, right at his heart. 

Jim chuckled again. "Do you want to lay down? Come on." Disconnecting, he slipped back onto his bed and left enough room to pat the other side. "Come on, it'll be easier this way. Relax with me."

It must have been a moment of panic, but Spock pushed through it. He shuffled to the other side of the bed and sat gawkily, hands in his lap. "C'mere," Jim insisted, and turned to pull him in again, to which Spock, thankfully, acquiesced. Jim purposefully slid him back down with his head on his chest, and Spock gave in all at once to clutch around his body. He appeared to be listening closely in to Jim's heartbeat, and Jim heard and felt him give a great big sigh. He thought about what this must mean for Spock; was there anyone else he'd ever done this with in his life, aside from his mother? What a unique experience for a Vulcan-human child, to have a mother whose heartbeat was easy to listen to whilst being held close. 

"It's alright, Spock," he murmured. His hand lazily caressed over Spock's shoulder. "It's alright..." 

***

The viewscreen woke him with its usual scenic landscape panoramas. What's odd was that Jim had at some point thrown off his robe, but Spock was back in his exact position clutching at him. Realizing Jim was awake, he sat up with an ease that told Jim that Spock had hardly slept the night, or had at least been awake for a while. 

"Morning," he muttered. 

Spock did not answer at first. He stood up and began to make his way to the bathroom door. "I apologize for staying so long..."

"Hey, now, wait just a minute, there." Jim grabbed the sleeve of his pajamas and tugged. "Come back. I'm not done with you yet." Reluctantly, Spock resumed his place, first sitting, and then when Jim stared, lying back down. But they lay next to each other without touching. Jim said, "Do you still not want to talk about it?" 

Spock shook his head. Jim huffed a breath of air, but he shifted as if in thought. "I know how it is, though. Sometimes I still get it. We're Starfleet officers... professional space-men. We've both been doing this for years, now. I should be used to it. I _am_ used to it. But, every once in a while, I get that feeling... We're people in space. I'm a person in space, floating around on a ship. Of course I'm out here, it's what I've always wanted to do. It's all I've ever really known. But still. It gets to me. Why am I not safe on a planet? What business have I really got out here? Is it too strange? Is it natural? Something could go wrong at any time. What could possibly be worse than..." he trailed off, leaving that particular paranoia unsaid. "And in those times, all I really want is someone to hold me. Keep me grounded. That animal instinct... because it is. I don't know if you consider me logical, Spock. I guess that's your prerogative. But I am still an animal..." 

"Interesting choice of words." Spock's face and voice were flat, but there was a little twinkle in his eyes. 

"Mm." Jim smiled back at him. "Well. The offer is always open if you do need to talk. And barring that... you can always ask me for a hug." 

They held one another's gaze. Spock was quiet, but listening, open, while different shades of warmth colored Jim's face. When the viewscreen program started birdsong, he decided he was ready to get up. "Alright then, time to start the day." Opening the bathroom door, he casually slid off his briefs, brazenly giving Spock a view of his behind before starting the water for a shower. 

A moment later and Spock entered the bathroom, and Jim pivoted his sudsy body around to catch what was definitely a stray look from his friend. Spock quickly turned his gaze ahead but it was too late. He was well and totally busted. Jim had to choke his glee down and not laugh or risk embarrassing him even more. But he did grin. 

A disrobed Spock started the shower in the other stall, looking steadfastly ahead or down. Jim coughed. "It's fine -- you know." 

"What is?" 

"If you want to look at my body. I don't mind." Jim continued to scrub up, but he could tell Spock was suddenly grateful for the half-sized sheet of frosted divider between their stalls. 

They finished their showers in silence, but when Spock was ready to dry off, he realized he'd forgotten to bring in a towel. Jim could sense Spock's reluctance to enter his room dripping wet, and had an extra towel laid aside which he took and threw around Spock's shoulders. "Looking for this? There you go." Ever so slightly sheepish, Spock bent to accept the towel, which made Jim linger again. He took a moment to fluff the towel around Spock's neck and ears, fussing. "I'm excited for today. Are you? I didn't think I would be. But after that harrowing escape we had last week, I'll be grateful for a little mundane party. Or the upper-crust. Whichever."

Spock gave no answer. They were still naked, but he was calm. He looked more vulnerable than ever, which Jim, quite frankly, accepted as a gift. But he also looked okay -- certainly better than he had been last night. So Jim fussed him once more and finally left, returning to his room to dress. 

When it was about time to go, Jim knocked on his door from the bathroom. "Ready, Spock?"

There was an odd note to the word "no". Strained. Jim blinked. There was a long beat. 

He hated to ask it again, but he had to. "... Everything alright?" 

"No... Yes!" 

Jim was frozen. There was clearly something wrong. Something different from last night? Or the same thing but worse? "Spock." Jim changed his voice, lowering the register, firm. "I know this is tough, but you've got to help me help you..."

"Leave me." Even through the door, a strange tone. Spock was practically reflecting the Captain voice with his own Commander accent. Jim had heard that kind of irritation from Spock directed at plenty of officers, but _never_ at him before. _Never._ "I will join you shortly. Just leave me." 

"Okay... I’ll meet you at the transporter." And Jim wandered out of the bathroom, but as the second door shut behind him, he stood still, listening. Even through two doors, he could barely, just, hear noises. Noises of strain, almost pain, noises of mourning. His gut clenched when he heard a thud -- something falling, perhaps one of Spock's art pieces -- and then a growling cry which was somehow dampered through just enough self-control so as to not sound completely mad. And then all was quiet. 

Jim paced his bedroom a bit, giving his hands something to do by stacking tapes. What could possibly have just happened? Spock wasn't ill, or he'd still be in the bathroom. He wouldn't just hide that. If he was in serious pain he was smart enough to visit the doctor. He didn't seem _angry,_ not in the slightest, just frustrated.... 

Oh. 

His stomach bottomed out again and he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. A wash of warmth made his skin tingle with effusive blush. He suddenly knew exactly what had just happened. 

Guilt. Simultaneously, he knew at once that there wasn't a damn thing he was going to change. Guilt, yet without regrets. He was still going to tease Spock. He was still going to hold him whenever he asked, if ever again. Whatever Spock felt, he may not fully understand yet. But whenever he was ready to start understanding and exploring, Jim was confident, as ever, that he knew just what to do. 

Waiting for the blush to subside, Jim tugged at his fancy brocaded collar in the mirror a last time, then strode out to find his morning coffee.

~<3~


End file.
